


summertime kindness

by bisexualpunk



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, POV Boss, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpunk/pseuds/bisexualpunk
Summary: "Husband... will you marry me?""Well, that's a phrase I never thought I’d hear."
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	summertime kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My Engineer and its characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> I miss my MekBoss so much. Best ship ever, and such underrated 😔.
> 
> If you see any mistake, please let me know! That way I'll improve my english ❤️.
> 
> This is dedicated to the one I love 💜💜💜.

Treacherous rays of sunlight creep through the blinds. It's the hottest time of the year and their room feels like a damn microwave oven.

Boss's body is sticky from sweat. The weather invites him, _begs_ him, to take a shower with frozen water. But instead of doing that, he turns to his left, where his boyfriend is lying on his side of the bed staring at the ceiling, one more victim of the laziness caused by the temperature.

It's not like any of them needs body heat (quite the opposite), however, Boss approaches Mek to hug him. Because he likes when they cuddle, because he has spent years wanting to be in his arms, because it makes him feel loved. And now that they're finally together, it's not like some stupid heat wave is going to come between them.

Mek is gentle, as always, and plants a kiss on his forehead. For a few minutes all you can hear are their breaths and a distant pop song that is playing on their neighbors' stereo.

Boss loves these kinds of days: ordinary, mid-week dates, where he and Mek just exist and are happy side by side.

For a while, he allows himself to put in the background (because they can never be completely ignored) the concerns of daily life, such as global warming, the empty juice container that has been left in the refrigerator for a month and that none of them has thrown, the terrible socio-political situation of the country… and what about the endless assignments of a university career in Engineering that is already coming to an end. Where will they work next? What will happen to their future? These are questions that haunt him more often than he admits or appears. The lack of jobs and fair wages is no joke and he actually feels a bit scared.

Then he looks at Mek, his eyes shining a lighter shade from the sun that is surely bothering him, but he still makes no effort to move. That sweet brown gaze has always seemed like an indicator that things will be fine, and Boss wants to be able to contemplate it every day, so he wouldn't stop feeling this safe even for a second.

That's when an urge to never let him go settles in his chest and he just says it:

"Husband... will you marry me?"

It is more of a promise than a proposal. It's not like they could legally do it, anyway. But that's okay, Boss was never a fan of that heteronormative crap.

"Well, that's a phrase I never thought I’d hear." Mek's charming little smile manages to bring Boss out of his state of lethargy and he quickly gets up leaning all his weight on his palms to be able to fill the face of his boyfriend with kisses, who lets out a giggle.

"So... what's your answer?"

"You already know it," he replies, his cheeks flushed and the same in love expression that hasn't faded since they started dating.

"I want to hear it from you. Please, hubby,” Boss pleads as he hugs him tightly again.

“Yes, I would marry you. As many times as possible and as many times as not,” he responses. The heat in the room begins to merge with the heat that settles in Boss's heart. This time it is not a suffocating sensation, but a pleasant one.

"I love you," he whispers. He has loved him for a long time, and it feels good to say it out loud.

Mek is his best friend, his lover, his family, and he wants to share the years he has left with him. And Boss is sure that he doesn't need a ridiculous piece of paper that says they'll be together for life, because they just will.


End file.
